1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to optical cable apparatus more particularly to splice cassettes that may be used in network equipment including optical cables.
2. Technical Background
In optical cable networking apparatus including convergence points and distribution frames, such as in fiber-optics networking, there is a constant demand for apparatus permitting high-density distribution with very high fiber termination counts in a small, confined volume. To accomplish the high-density distribution with high fiber termination counts requires efficient utilization of space with due regard to constraints put on optical cables such as minimum bending radius. As such, ongoing needs exist to optical-cable networking apparatus that can effectively utilize a confined volume and/or increase cable storage capacity when large numbers of optical cables are present, while simultaneously avoiding sharp bends to the optical cables.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. The Applicants expressly reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.